


lesson to be taught

by nerdyneko



Series: lesson time. [2]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Bottom Napoleon, Dom Illya, Dom/sub, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Slut Shaming, Smut, Spanking, Sub Napoleon, Top Illya, some fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 18:19:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5258840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyneko/pseuds/nerdyneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya returns home to teach his boyfriend a lesson he will never forget. Porn, smut, dirty filthy oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lesson to be taught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiciJones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiciJones/gifts).



> Second part of my dirty mind. Mistakes lay ahead, sorry in advance. Still for my bestie NiciJones!

Illya could barely concentrated on his work with the thoughts spinning around his head of how he should punish his lover when he made it home. Pathetically he kept finding himself back at the gallery folder more than once just looking at Napoleon's naked body, feeling the tightness return to his pants. A hand always creeping to the bugle just to feel relief but no he would wait. Make his lover take care of his frustration when he saw him. 

Returning home he heard the soft playing of music as soon as he came in the door. Napoleon must be making dinner; already he could smell the delicious cooking wafting in the air. Shedding his jacket and setting his briefcase on the entry table, he followed his nose to the kitchen. In the room he spotted Napoleon with his back to him. Lightly like a cat he walked up to him, hands curving over his sharp hips.

“Welcome home. Mm how was your day?” Napoleon asked sweetly like an innocent and caring boyfriend. 

Illya squeezed hard on the hip bones drawing a gasp from Napoleon. “Something was on my mind all day.” He said deeply, breathing hot air against Napoleon's ear.

“Really, well it must have been very distracting then for it to affect you.” Napoleon's voice held his usual smug tone.

Illya let out a growl, moving one of his hands under and up Napoleon's shirt. “Someone is naughty man.” His finger pinched the nipple he reached, rolling it between his index and thumb.

Napoleon moaned, jerking back from the pain out of instinct. “Ah why are you complaining, you know you love it.” He teased, ass rocking back into the hard bump poking his back. His name was hissed before his head was jerked back roughly by the hand once on his hip now gripping his hair. 

“You are in for quite a lesson, I would not push your luck whore.” Illya's voice was dark and held a dangerous growl like a predator. He pulled Napoleon's head to the side to expose the column of his neck. Leaning in he scraped his teeth over the rapidly beating veins, following the flow of skin with his tongue before biting down at the juncture of his shoulder. Napoleon withered in his arms with a scream. Illya pulled his hand from under the shirt and shoved his fingers into his partner's open mouth, pushing down on his tongue, letting the drool freely slip down his chin.  
He pulled off after he sucked and licked over the now bright red mark. “You will be quiet, suffer in silence. You got that?” His teeth tugged on the shell of his ear. Napoleon droned and nodded, which pulled his hair more in Illya's hold. 

His smirk was feral as he let Napoleon go and stepped back from the man. “Put the food away that will spoil, I've got a appetite for something else right now.” He ordered before going to their bedroom, getting undressed and freshening up from the day. He collect the items he planned to use on his lover and sat them along the nightstand. Napoleon walked in a few minutes later with the loss of his apron and hair still messed up. 

Illya looked him over nonchalantly. “Strip.” He demanded him simply. Napoleon's arms reached for the shirt quickly trying to peel it away. “No.” Illya snapped. “Slowly, make me interested.” 

“Like you aren't already.” Napoleon shot back.

Illya snapped the belt he held in his hands. “One more unspoken word and you will get spanking.”

Napoleon's eyes tracked over the piece of leather in Illya's hands with a gulp. He started again, this time pulling the cloth up his abdomen with a snail crawl pace, rolling his stomach for show. Next his pants he popped open and swayed his hips to music in the background, hands running over his hard cock trapped in his underwear. He spun around to slide out of his pants, pushing his ass out towards Illya which earned him a hitch of breath. Wearing his g-string was a good idea after all. Once his pants were out of the way he turned back around and reached for his last item of clothes.

“No.” Illya dropped the belt to the floor and walked over, hands stretching out, running his fingertips over the waistband. “You will leave this on until I cut them from you body.” He snapped the band at his navel, which got Napoleon to give another gasp. “Now for being a slut who cannot learn to stop taking my things. Then deciding to do filthy things with them, you will learn how to ask nicely for things.” Illya's hand snaked up the naked torso and gripped his chin. “You understand?” Napoleon nodded shortly. He smiled happily with his partner's answer. “Now go kneel on the bed like you did in photoshoot.” He let him go and watched him walk, ass moving sinnfully making him groan internally.

Napoleon bent over, upper half on the bed and knees planted on the carpet. He loved when Illya got like this, it was rare and he hungered for the commands, the shame. He let out a yelp when the first flash of pain blossomed at his rear. The next time he bit his lip letting Illya spank him with his hand over and over quietly with suppressed crys.

Illya was proud of how good Napoleon was when it came to being silent. After 8 hits he cupped the red flesh and rubbed the cheeks with care. “Good. Very good. Trained you so well didn’t I.” It wasn't a question as they both knew Napoleon would agree. He picked Napoleon up by the hips and scooted him forward on the bed, skewing the sheet and mattress without concern. “Now, you fed your fuckhole that fake cock in those pictures. Something so small could never satisfy your needs. I'll give you something much bigger but before that we have to see if you can earn it.” He reached for the leather handcuffs and secured them to Napoleon's wrist that he held behind his back. Taking his pocket knife as well he keep at the nightstand and running it over the skin on his back. Light scratching down the taut muscle, hearing Napoleon's little noises as the blade left pink streaks. The teasing underwear was quickly ended as he cut the string over Napoleon's hole and the hem. They fell onto the bed with Napoleon's defeated sigh. “Now without those dirty fingers you have to get to my cock out and please me, work for it.” He stood there at the edge of the bed and watched his love turn around on his knees and face him. 

Napoleon loved a challenge, mouth watering to get on the hard flesh hidden under layers of clothes. He was determined to make Illya speechless. He moved forward and nipped the soft fabric of the pajama bottoms Illya kindly put on. He pulled them by the hem, tugging them down with a struggled before falling face first into the bed. He heard Illya chuckled above him and he glared up at him, sure it was easy when you had a knife to cut things off with. Least now they were past the fold of his boxers. Napoleon licked over the package still wrapped in cloth with a moan and a grunt was rewarded above him. He slid his tongue between the opening and tasted the first hint of cock. Licking over the base with want he pleased himself with this until Illya gripped his hair and yanked his face back. “I said to get it out or I won't fuck you.” Illya threatened. 

Napoleon knew he wouldn't either, he already been down that path once. Quickly he jumped back in and tugged at the material to get it out of the way. Finally he worked them down with the pants, back straining in pain as he huffed over the now protruding cock in his face. He gave the head a lick just to toy with him after all his work.

“Enough!” Illya pulled him to stand on his knees, looking over that wrecked face with glee. “Lay back on the bed, legs spread, ready to be used.” Illya pushed his clothes of the rest of the way and grabbed the lube. His breath hung in his lungs as he looked over Napoleon. Already panting, cock hard and twitching with cum beading at the head, thick strong legs open wide for a good look at the pretty pink hole. “God you are lust in human form.” His own dick gave it's throb of agreement. 

Settling himself between those legs he reached out and thumbed over the head of Napoleon's cock, gathering the cum and smearing on the pad of his finger. He pressed it up to Napoleon's pink parted lips. “Go on and taste your filth.” Illya ordered calmly. Napoleon flicked his tongue out and over the thumb with a sigh. “You like that?” He asked with a smirk. Napoleon nodded back with a lick of his lips. 

Fuck his boyfriend was a horny and dirty little bitch. “You want my cock in you? Want my cum to fill your ass?” He slicked up a finger with the lube and teased it around the hole. “You can beg for it now.”

“Yes please Illya.” Napoleon's voice broke as he asked for it. The build up until now was enough and he wanted to get fucked so bad. “Need your cock, I'm dirty but I want you to make me absolute mess!”

Illya let out a soft laugh as he pushed his finger in with easy. Of course he would still be open from the dildo earlier, he went ahead and shoved the next finger in. “look at how much you want it, already open for me, could just slide right into your hungry loose fuckhole can't I?” He growled spreading his fingers and twisting. 

Napoleon moaned and arched his back. “Yes fuck! yes! I'm already prepared just fuck me, that toy wasn't good enough need something thicker.” His hips pushed down in a plea, he wanted Illya to go ahead.

Shaking his head he shoved in the third finger now feeling the restraint of muscle. “No. You will get it when I say you're ready, not you. I might not even give it to you. Why should I when all you do is take. Do you have an answer for that one smart mouth?” His middle finger brushed over the bundle inside on Napoleon. 

The pleasure was sharp and body jerking, drowning out all sound and reasons. He felt on fire until Illya stopped. “No.” He whimpered. “I won't take your things ok. It was only playing but I'll stop.” He said with honesty. He would say anything to get back to being touched.

“I highly doubt that. You are liar.” but Illya moved his fingers anyway, working them back over the spot inside of Napoleon. 

“I won't take your phone at least. Promise.” Napoleon groaned now thrusting down on the fingers knuckle deep in him. 

Illya decided that was good enough and yanked his hand free. Lubing up his cock fast and efficient, he lined up and pushed all the way to the base in one go. He was so wet, warm and tight around his staff it made him want to yell. Napoleon moaned under him with his head thrown back and mouth wide open with ecstasy. 

Illya grabbed one of his legs and held it over his shoulder to relieve some of the weight on Napoleon's arms still tied behind his back. He started slow, casually rolling his hips to feel the suctioning pull back into the wet heat. “So needed for it and only I can give it to you. Your pleasure, your pain are only for me to administer.” Illya informed him with power as his pace picked up with his words turning into throaty rumbles. Napoleon was spouting out jumbled yes and please all over the place. 

He felt so good as Illya pounded into him faster with brutal hard thrust. He was close the peak of release right there in front of him, so close he could taste it. Napoleon let out a pained sob when Illya squeezed his cock’s base. 

“You wait until I say.” Illya ordered. His thrusts grew harder and erratic as he chased his own release. Roaring as he came with a body shaking force into his lover. He let go of Napoleon and stroked his arching member. “Cum on my dick, slut.” He spat out.

Napoleon's spine was licked with pleasure as the calloused hand brought him his desired release. Spilling his spunk with not one, not two, but three white squirts to his chest.

Panting for much needed oxygen Illya reached over to the nightstand and grabbed the last item. He pulled his spent cock out with a hiss and plunged the buttplug in his place.

“Illya.” Napoleon whimpered out at the intrusion to his sensitive hole.

“Shush. You keep this in until I'm ready for next round.” Illya said softly with a pet to Napoleon's flank. He helped remove the cuffs and threw them to the side and pulled his lover into his arms, caressing his wrist tenderly. “You are beautiful. So good for me. I love you so very much.” Illya kissed along the side of his head, combing back sweaty black locks stuck to Napoleon's forehead.

“Didn't think I would set you off like that.” Napoleon purred with a lazy blissed smile. He felt like he was sinking into warm water, overall happy and safe. He love Illya's aftercare, checking him over and making sure he didn't need anything else. He never did, just his love holding him and kissing him. “I love you too, can't wait to steal something else.” Napoleon said devilishly, lips curling with mischievous plans.

Illya huffed and nipped Napoleon's bottom lip. “You are jackass. You push your luck.” He smiled anyway with his lover's playful ways. He held him tight and kissed him like the world meant nothing unless he was with him and to that it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Hope it was good enough!


End file.
